Les rêves ne sont que le reflet de la réalité
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Un jeune homme laisse des mots mystérieux à la jeune fille qu'il aime, celle-ci les trouves et s'imagine que ces mots viennent de son petit ami mais est-ce vraiment lui où est-ce quelqu'un d'autre ?...  OS-CONCOURS


**_LES RÊVES PEUVENT TOUJOURS DEVENIR REALITE ? – OS Concours_**  
_Le titre de votre OS : Les rêves ne sont que le reflet de la réalité._  
_Le nom de l'auteur : Sexy' Lo_

_Disclaimer : les personnages utilisés dans cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas car ils sont la propriété de la série de VM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir._

_Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur :_  
_h t t p : / / dream- -world . forumactif . com /_

.

**Résumé :** Un jeune homme laisse des mots mystérieux à la jeune fille qu'il aime, celle-ci les trouves et s'imagine que ces mots viennent de son petit ami mais est-ce vraiment lui où est-ce quelqu'un d'autres? Il lui prépare une surprise pour la Saint-Valentin, un endroit fabuleux, un hôtel luxueux (lieux au choix) selon les indications de l'un des mots, il lui recommande de porter une tenue habillée et sensuelle pour ce genre de soirée, le fera-t-elle ?

.

**Attention cet OS est strictement réservé à un public averti, certaines scènes peuvent heurter **

**la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs,donc mineurs et âmes sensibles passez votre chemin!**

.

**

* * *

**

.

Le 14 Février la fête des amoureux pensa la jeune fille, elle croyait avoir trouvé celui qui la fera rêver, mais jour après jour elle s'éloignait de lui, sa vie est trop plat, monotone et sans vitalité.

Elle marchait dans le couloir de son lycée en direction de son cassier, elle s'arrêta une seconde pour voir passer l'homme de ses désirs, elle avait si longtemps fantasmé sur lui que tous les matins, elle était obligé de prendre une douche froide pour calmé ses sens en feu.

Elle soupira et prit la direction de son cassier, elle fit sa combinaison, un clique et... Elle fut surprise de trouver une carte et une rose sur son livre d'histoire. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour voir de qui cela pouvait bien venir.

Elle remarqua l'objet de sa convoitise non loin d'elle, mais cela ne pouvait venir de lui, il la voyait tous les jours au bras de ce jeune homme insignifiant à ses yeux depuis peu... Elle ouvrit la carte senti la rose.

.

« _En ce jour si spécial, pour la fille de mes rêves, je l'invites à une soirée inoubliable._  
_Pour cela tu devras te rendre au Neptune Grande Hôtel à 19h, suite Présidentiel, habillé d'une tenue sensuelle pour me montrer l'objet de mes désirs. _  
_Ton Valentin_ »

.

Elle resta figée un instant devant son cassier, tant de pensée se bousculait dans sa tête. Devait-elle y aller ou non ? _Son Valentin_, ça ne pouvait être lui... Ce matin même, il n'avait même pas objecté pour une soirée chacun chez soi... Elle mit la carte dans son sac et prit la direction de la cour.

- Veronica, _hurla une jeune fille._  
- Mac.  
- Alors que vas-tu faire avec Duncan ce soir ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. Ce matin je l'ai demandé si cela lui posait un problème qu'on ne se voit pas ce soir et il a dit pas de souci.  
- Et ?  
- Et je viens de trouver cette carte dans mon cassier.

Elle tendit la carte à son amie, celle-ci sourit bêtement devant les mots marquer. Elle arqua un sourcil devant la soudaine mine de Veronica.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire ou plutôt quoi porter ?  
- Mac je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui, je ne peux quand même pas faire l'hypocrite le jour de la saint valentin.  
- Tu n'as rien à perdre voilà ce que je te conseille, tu y vas, tu manges et tu acceptes ses cadeau dans deux jours tu lui dis c'est fini, _dit-elle en riant._

Elle secoua négativement la tête, elle refusait de se prêté à ce genre de pratique trop droite pour cela...

- Veronica...  
- Non Mac, _la coupa-t-elle_. Écoute il y a plus de sentiment, mais je ne peux quand même pas lui faire ça.  
- Et bien va y et arrête tout.  
- Habillé dans une tenue sensuelle qui fait ressortir mes formes.  
- Vero...  
- J'irais juste pour mettre fin à cette histoire, _la coupa-t-elle._

Elle avait un peu d'espoir que ça peut être l'objet de ses désirs qu'il l'avait secrètement invité à un diner romantique et une nuit torride, elle revoyait ses pectoraux sous ses t-shirt qu'il portait, rien qu'en y pensant elle en avait des frissons.

Elle marcha jusqu'à sa voiture perdue dans ses pensées que pouvait-elle faire ? Aller et lui dire que tout est fini le jour de la saint valentin ? Ou ne pas aller et il comprendra de lui-même que plus rien ne compte ? Choix crucial, elle ira c'est décider. Elle monta dans sa LeBaron (marque de voiture) noir et prit la direction de chez elle.

Il était adossé au mur près de l'entrée, le regard rivé dans la direction où était parti la jeune fille, il avait vu son combat intérieur, il était quelqu'un sûr de lui, mais... Il soupira, elle devait se dire que c'est l'œuvre de son petit ami sans vie qui lui préparait cette surprise.

- Et Dude qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? _demanda un blond sans charme._  
- Rien, je vais me prélassé devant ma console.  
- Tu déconnes ! Vient sur la plage on organise une méga fête.  
- Non merci j'ai des projets.  
- Ta console ?  
- Tu as tout compris.

Il secoua la tête par moment, il ne comprendra jamais son ami. Ils se séparèrent pour passer leur soirée comme ils l'avaient chacun prévu, simplement ce jeune homme n'allait pas chez lui, il avait un autre projet.

Il se gara, passa par l'accueil et monta au dernier étage de cet hôtel luxueux. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé était posé sur la table, il ne restait plus qu'à tout préparer.

Des petites-amies il en avait eu par vingtaine, mais celle-ci lui était cher à ses yeux alors cela devra être plus que romantique et mémorable. Le champagne au frais, le panier à fleur en main, il pouvait commencer sa préparation.

Il dressa la table avec élégance, deux chandeliers, deux assiettes, la petite dans la grande, une boite de chocolat, un vase pour le bouquet de rose rouge, il prit quelque pétale de rose dans le panier pour finir sa décoration.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer son œuvre fier de lui, il pouvait passer à la suite. Il avança vers une porte fermer, il s'arrêta une seconde pour se demander viendra-t-elle vraiment ? L'assurance, il en avait besoin, des regards échangés de temps en temps l'avait fait comprendre que leur sentiments pouvait être réciproque.

Il entra dans la pièce, un panier avec les bougies parfumées était posé sur le lit recouvert de drap en soie couleur crème. Il resta figé devant le lit perdu encore une fois dans ses pensées, il avait tellement rêvé l'avoir dans ses bras touché sa peau douce qu'il se revoyait encore en train de prendre une douche froide.

Il prit les bougies, les posa un peu partout dans la pièce, il sentait la rose, une odeur envoutante et douce, il éparpilla quelques pétales de rose sur le lit. Tout était en place, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui se préparé et revenir dans deux heures.

Elle était devant son armoire, voilà une heure qu'elle cherchait LA tenue adéquate. Pantalon NON, une jupe NON, elle s'arrêta devant une robe blanche décolleté à dos nue. Elle soupira et se dit après tout si ce n'est que pour lui dire que c'est fini, elle ne restera pas bien longtemps.

Elle était sous les jets d'eaux, elle repensait encore à l'option « et si c'était LUI » rien en y pensant elle avait le bout de ses seins qui durcissait, elle tourna le bouton de l'eau sur le bleu indiquant le froid.

Elle essaya de laisser tomber la pression, mais son visage lui revient comme un boomerang en tête, elle soupira et s'imagina toucher son torse du bout des doigts, comme elle l'avait vu à mainte reprise sur le terrain de basket en short et en sueur.

Elle adorait rendre visite à son meilleur ami rien que pour le voir cela avait toujours allumé ses sens. « _Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu_ » se disait-elle. Elle secoua la tête pour lui retirer ses idées perverse.

Elle adorait son odeur de marshmallow cela faisait toujours un effet plus que surprenant chez ses ex, mais depuis peu, elle ne voulait qu'un, un rêve qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à atteindre, elle le voyait toujours avec des blondes avec ce qu'il faut et où il faut, blonde elle l'était, mais à petite poitrine.

Elle enfila sa robe, mit quelque zest de parfum un peu partout sur elle. « Promesses » le parfum qu'elle mettait depuis qu'elle avait l'âge de 12 ans. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sourit après tout elle avait choisi LA tenue qui montrait l'objet de SES désirs.

Pendant ce temps le jeune homme venait de mettre la veste de son costard noire, épingla une petite rose rouge. Il avait pour un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée de SA Valentine du soir.

Il fit une dernière vérification avant de tamisé la lumière, plus que l'heure approchait et plus il stressait et si elle ne venait pas ? Ce doute ne dura pas longtemps un petit toc timide retentit. Il soupira carra les épaules et s'avança jusqu'à la porte.

Elle stressait, elle ne savait pas qui était SON Valentin ! Et si s'était l'autre comment lui dire que c'est fini ? Et si c'était LUI, elle ne saurait que faire. La porte s'ouvrit et ses yeux tombèrent dans les noisettes de son hôte du soir.

- Lo...  
- Chut entre.

Il tendit une main à la jeune fille, qui avança la sienne toute tremblante, elle avait rêvé à ce moment et la voilà devant le fait accompli. Il prit sa veste et son sac, et le posa non loin de l'entrer et se tourna vers elle en l'offrant une rose rouge.

Il sourit tendrement à la jeune fille qui rougissait devant son regard, il fit un pas arrière, la détaillant de la tête au pied et de pied à la tête, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- La tenue parfaite, _dit-il en lui fait un clin d'œil._

Elle se contenta de sourire à son tour, elle avait tant rêve le parler, le touché et le... que maintenant elle ne savait que faire. Il sorti une petite télécommande de sa poche enclencha la chaine stéréo et la première mélodie de Lifehouse - You And Me se fut entendre, il tendit une main à sa cavalière qui accepta sans hésitation cette fois-ci.

Elle souriait intérieurement, ne dit-on pas que _les rêves ne sont le reflet de la réalité ?_ Elle avait rêvé d'être dans ses bras et bien voilà aujourd'hui à ce moment précis se rêve se concrétise. Il l'attira à lui et elle se figea en sentant l'odeur qui amena de lui.

- Détend toi, laisse toi, faire tout est dans le cavalier, _lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

Elle posa sa main sur son dos et déposa sa tête sur son torse, ils se laissèrent entrainer par la mélodie de la chanson, elle parlait d'elle-même : _Dans le premier couplet, on comprend qu'il a perdu beaucoup de temps sans réussir à lui parler jusqu'à maintenant et il le regrette. __("I've been losing so much time"). Et celle-ci ("I can't keep up and I can't back down") prouve qu'il veut se dépêcher._

_Dans le second couplet, on voit qu'il dit qu'il n'arrive pas à dire à cette personne combien il l'aime, que c'est dur pour lui ("All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right"). Et il dit aussi qu'il ne pense plus qu'à elle, qu'elle lui est monté à la tête ("You've got my head spinning")._

_Enfin, dans le refrain, il dit qu'ils sont à deux et qu'ils ne veulent pas s'occuper des autres ("And it's you and me and all of the people") et qu'il n'arrive pas à enlever ses yeux d'elle, car il la trouve magnifique ("And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you")._

La musique s'arrêta et ils étaient encore collé l'un à l'autre, elle sourit sur cet effet de bien-être. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et senti l'odeur de sa chevelure, marshmallow, elle l'avait envouté sans qu'elle sache.

- Depuis quand ? _demanda-t-elle._  
- Depuis toujours.  
- Tu m'as bien fait attendre.  
- Tu m'as bien fait courir.

Il se recula un peu pour prendre le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains pour se perdre dans ses bleus océans, il caressa ses joues avec ses pouces ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille, elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- Logan, _dit-elle dans un soupir._  
- Oui Veronica ?  
- C'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, je suis bel et bien là près de toi pour t'offrir une saint-valentin inoubliable.  
- Mon Valentin, _dit-elle tout bas._

Elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle le regardait avec tendresse, amour et envie. Il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres respirant l'odeur de son parfum avant d'échangé un tendre baisé. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras entièrement. Leur baiser dura de longue minute avant qu'ils ne le rompirent pour reprendre leur souffle. Il posa son front sur celle de la jeune fille et souri.

- As-tu faim ? _demanda-t-il après un court silence._  
- Non _répondit-elle dans un souffle._

Il recula un instant pour la regarder, il était un peu perdu, elle n'avait pas faim, elle ne l'avait pas reposé que devrait-il faire alors ? Elle avait un sourire malicieux coller aux lèvres devant la soudaine posture de SON Valentin.

- Tu as réellement envie de manger ?  
- Je veux que tout soit parfait.  
- Tout est parfait.  
- Laisse-moi au moins te dire ce que je ressens pour toi.  
- Tes gestes ont parlé.  
- Faut que ça sorte.

Elle prit la main du jeune et le posa sur sa poitrine où se trouvait son cœur, elle n'était pas du style à parler sentiments, mais dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu elle avait su que c'était LUI et personne d'autre.

- Logan mon cœur ne bat que pour toi _commença-t-elle._ Je ne saurais dire pourquoi et comment, mais je sais qu'il ne battra que pour toi.  
- Veronica j'ai l'impression avoir perdue des années, je t'ai toujours désiré et idolâtré sans le savoir. Ton être tout entier m'appel et mon corps ne désir qu'une chose faire qu'un avec toi.  
- Alors oublie se diner et mange-moi.

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et sensuelle, elle avait passé un bras à son cou pour défaire le nœud de sa robe qui glissa le long de son corps, laissant dévoiler sa poitrine nu et un boxer à dentelle noir.

Logan avala sa salive avec difficulté, il avait toujours rêvé la voir nue devant lui, mais là l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle était loin d'être la réalité. Elle s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de ses lèvres et fit un mouvement de tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur son cou.

- Ve...ro...ni...ca...  
- Oui ?

Elle le faisait perdre la tête, il l'attira à lui pour atteindre sa bouche, le baisé était brulant intense et plein de désir si à l'instant il devait faire un vœu, c'est de toujours la désiré autant. Elle posa ses bras au tour de son cou et se colla à lui.

- As-tu envie de..._commença-t-il._  
- Chut et fait ce que tu veux de moi, je suis ton cadeau.

Pourquoi perdre le temps avec des paroles si on pouvait passer au geste ? Il la souleva de terre comme une jeune mariée, la posa devant la porte de la chambre et lui fit signe d'attendre pendant qu'il rentrait allumer les bougies choses faite, il rebroussa chemin pour la faire entrer.

- Rien que pour moi ?  
- Juste pour toi.

Ce seront les derniers mots qu'ils échangeront de la soirée. Il referma la porte et la poussa légèrement vers le lit et la coucha. Elle le regarda, se mordit la lèvre inférieur avec envie, mais tous ses entraves cachait ce qu'elle désirait tant.

Elle se releva se me mit à genoux sur le lit tira sur la cravate du jeune pour le balancer à travers la pièce tout en faisant glisser sa veste à ses pieds s'attaqua un à un aux boutons de sa chemise, l'impatience et l'envie grandissait en elle. _Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il la faisait perdre pied._

Elle passa les bouts de ses doigts sur son torse comme elle l'avait tant rêvé un frisson de plaisir la traversa, elle ferma les yeux pour savouré la texture de sa peau contournant ses abdos si bien dessiner et reprit son chemin vers la ceinture d'un Logan plus que chauffer.

Elle leva la tête vers lui en souriant, il la laissa faire sans bouger savourant les caresses de sa belle. Il ferma les yeux quand il senti son pantalon lui glisser le long de la jambe. Il l'aida en retirant ses chaussures, ses chaussettes tout en retirant ce pantalon trop encombrant, elle passa sa main sur le boxer du jeune pour constater qu'il était à son apogée.

Il la repoussa doucement sur le lit, il n'allait pas la laisser faire, il ne saurait se retenir longtemps. Elle sourit face au clin d'œil de son amant. Elle était allongée sur les pétales de rose, il s'avança vers elle lentement, il caressa sa jambe pour remonter au boxer de sa belle qu'il fit glisser lentement tout un laissant un tracé chaud sur sa cuisse, elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment, elle rougit en sentant le regard instant de Logan sur sa partie génital.

Il passa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa belle, il remarqua qu'elle était plus que trempé. L'envie était au rendez-vous, il allait la faire plaisir à elle et son plaisir à lui c'est de faire qu'un avec ELLE. Il entreprit de léché lentement le clitoris avec le bout de sa langue avec douceur, il fit le geste à mainte reprise avant de descendre sa langue vers l'orifice vaginal d'une Veronica plus qu'excité se tortillait le bout de ses seins sensuellement.

Elle se cambra quand Logan laissa glisser le bout de sa langue en elle, elle respirait bout par bout, il finit par faire glisser deux doigts en elle, elle se mit à bouger les hanches au même rythme que les vas et vient que faisaient les doigts de Logan.

Elle releva la tête quand elle remarqua que Logan s'était arrêté. Il retira son boxer avant de s'avancer vers elle. Se mettant entre ses jambes déposa des baisés sur son ventre, suçant lentement les bouts de ses seins et remonta à ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Elle ouvrit les jambes pour le laissé entrer. Il positionna son gland à l'entrée du vagin de sa belle, elle se contracta, _elle n'était pas habituer à pareil taille_, elle souffla bout par bout au fur et à mesure que Logan se glissa en elle.

Il se mobilisa quand il fit entrer en entier pour qu'elle reprenne souffle, elle s'agrippa à son cou pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait entreprendre ses mouvements. Logan commença des lents vas et vient, Veronica implanta ses ongles dans le dos du jeune se laissant aller au plaisir intense que lui procurait l'ange de ses nuits. Elle bougea au rythme des pénétrations de son aimé, mais trop vite cela l'agaçait, elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite. Elle le tira à lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes.

Il sourit malicieusement pendant qu'elle croisa ses jambes au tour de sa taille, il déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres avant de prendre appuis sur ses avant-bras et de commencer des va et vient plus rapide et brutaux. Il l'a désirait plus que tout et elle s'était donner à lui alors tant mettre en pratique ce qu'il savait si bien faire. Leur cris de plaisir retentir dans toute la pièce comme une douce mélodie, leur corps était couverts de sueur on ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient l'un dans l'autre, mais le plaisir ne s'était pas atténuer, dans un dernier coup de rein, elle se mordit la lèvre au moment où ils eurent leur orgasmes commun.

Il se laissa retombé sur le corps de SA Valentine sans l'écrasé, elle le caressa le dos tout en reprenant son souffle. Elle sourit de satisfaction, cette saint-valentin, elle ne risquait pas de l'oublié.

- Bonne saint valentin, _dit-il au bout de quelque minute._  
- Bonne saint valentin, _répondit-elle._

Il se retira lentement en elle pour s'allonger près d'elle tout en tirant le drap en soie pour les recouvrir. Elle alla se niché dans ses bras musclé avant de fermé les yeux dans un bonheur intense. Il la serra avec tendresse contre lui avant de fermer les yeux vers un pays des rêves réalisé.


End file.
